


A Medic's Manner

by TooBusyWriting



Series: Star Wars Drabbles [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Also KRIFF YOU PALPATINE, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, CT-6116 | Kix Needs A Hug, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Gen, I didn't decide to write this tonight, Introspection, Mentions of Umbara, Post-Episode: s06e04 Orders, anyway kix is full of love and the protecc instinct toward his brothers, i guess you could call it that, it beat my brain with a stick until it became this, mentions of jesse; rex; palps; and krell, oh and mentions of fives and the chip arc too, ooh new tag for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29627307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooBusyWriting/pseuds/TooBusyWriting
Summary: Kix is not a very angry person. At least, not toward his brothers. As it turns out, there's one person in the galaxy who has the special privilege of being on the receiving end of Kix's unrelenting anger.
Relationships: CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives & CT-6116 | Kix, CT-5597 | Jesse & CT-6116 | Kix, CT-6116 | Kix & CT-7567 | Rex
Series: Star Wars Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176848
Kudos: 12





	A Medic's Manner

Kix is not a very angry person. At least, not toward his brothers. Jesse may joke about how crabby he can get when he’s had his limit, but it takes quite a lot to get there. (Even then, he never said mad or angry. Just... snippy, perhaps.) Jesse’s just experienced the most because they’re batchmates, grew up side by side as he went through the stress of both the regular training and medical training at the same time. He knows Jesse won’t take anything he says the wrong way in those moments. 

Sure, he finds himself getting upset when droids or animals go after those brothers he couldn’t save. ( _They’re already dead, why make it worse? Why shove it in his face more that he failed yet another brother?_ ) And he’s not always the best person to wake from a nap. ( _Everyone knows not to wake a sleeping medic unless an emergency or their shift comes up._ ) 

But he’s never _truly_ angry about it. Upset, frustrated, overworked, stressed, grieving, a handful of other emotions that come with his role as medic and life as a clone trooper. All because the same heart and drive that pushed him to be a medic — to save as many brothers as he could — couldn’t always fall through on that. No matter how hard he tried, learned, pushed himself to be an even better medic, death and loss always exceeded his love for his brothers and there was little he could do about it.

When he _did_ get angry at a brother, rare as it was, he always found himself letting it go in one way or another. Whether through time or new experiences, it all dissipated. He never really did stop feeling guilty for telling Rex he sounded like that _demagolka dar’jetii_ after Umbara ended, even after apologizing. ( _He hadn’t known then, but he_ should _have_.) He paid even more mind to his words now.

Yet when he follows through on what Fives told him at 79s, right before he— 

Yet when he gets what little he can out of Rex, absolutely nothing out of the reports that are written following everything, does some research of his own, and finds the full truth about the chips, the war, his life, he can’t help it. He sees red, rages, hurts, _hates_ like he never has before in his life, and he knows. 

He _knows_ he will feel this toward the Chancellor for what he did to his brothers for the rest of his life. However long that may last after this.

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm so yeah I've been having a Lot of Kix feels lately. Kinda wrote a post or two about it. Next thing I knew, this existed. (Everyone, give him a hug.)
> 
> Thanks for reading! My tumblr is lifeofclonewars if you wanna check it out


End file.
